His Butler
by themotherofspriggans
Summary: Sebastian x Demon!reader
1. I

You slowly opened your eyes, everything was blurred. A throbbing pain surged through your head. You lifted your hands to your head hoping it would go away but in doing so you noticed cuts on your hands, they were healing at a rapid rate. "What in the bloody blue blazes?" you thought aloud.  
You heard a door open, followed by a set of faint footsteps which came closer to you.  
"Ahh, so you're awake then. I'll have to tell the young master in moment, but first can you tell me your name." He said. He grabbed your hands to clean the wounds. His face gave an unusual expression, like he was trying to figure you out.

"(fn)(sn), and who are you?" You watched him carefully. When the blurring finally subsided. You could see a devilishly handsome man, with raven black hair, eyes of crimson red, pale skin, wearing a pristine kept tail coat.  
He got up and introduced himself, "I am Sebastian Michaelis, Phantomhive butler and the man who saved your life from that carriage." He gave you a sweet smile before getting up.

"I have some clothing prepared for you and hot bath, you could so with one after all you are probably quite sore."  
You nodded, and he helped you get up before leaving you alone.

You washed and dressed in a simple black dress. It was not your usual colour but you couldn't complain, a hot bath and a new dress, it was beyond their hospitality.

You heard a crash near the room you were in and you ran to find out what had happened. A few doors down was a maid trying her best to pick the pieces up and muttering 'Mr. Sebastian won't be happy about this'.  
"Hello, are you alright?" you asked concerned.  
She jumped and turned to you.  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" she questioned shocked, holding a gun at you. You took a few steps back, voice shaking, "My name is (fn)(sn) and I woke here, apparently the butler saved me from getting hit by a carriage."  
"Oh yes he did save you, yes he did. My name is Mey-rin. Sorry 'bout that, I thought you were an invader, yes I did. The young Master has a lot of enemies."

You knelt down to help the maid clear up the mess.

"What happened here?" a voice said sternly.  
"Mr... Mr. Sebastian I-" you cut Mey-rin off.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't looking and I bumped into her, not on purpose of course." You could tell he saw through your lie.  
"Well seems you have not been paying attention to where you're going twice in one day, *heavy sigh* Miss (fn) I've been asked to escort you to the master. He wishes to see you immediately."

You stared at Sebastian, he snapped you out of your daze. It seemed Mey-rin had already ran off.  
He had a smirk on his face. You felt your face heat up so you immediately looked at the floor. You could hear him laugh at you.

You followed Sebastian to a study, where the Earl was waiting. Sebastian knocked on the door.  
"Come in!" That voice sounded like it should belong to a young boy not an Earl, especially an Earl with an estate of this size.

Sebastian opened the door to reveal a young boy about 13 or 14 sat at a desk signing papers.  
"Young master, I have brought the girl, like you ordered."  
"Hey, I have a name!"

He looked away from his papers and you could see that he only had one eye of a deep ocean blue and an eye patch covering the other. You bowed as you that seemed to be respectful and the only thing you knew how to do.  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you that bowing is not lady like." He sighed, "I am Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive household and this very estate."

"I suppose you need somewhere to work, am i correct?"  
"No i have a job. But thank you for the generous offer." You couldn't remember. You couldn't remember anything at all to be quite honest. _What if i have a husband and children?_

"It's good pay if you don't mess anything up" he said aloud "and i could do with an extra servant" he muttered but you heard it clear as day.  
You changed your mind and accepted. ' _Where else am I supposed to go_?' You thought with a sad expression.  
"Sebastian, show our new housemaid to her new quarters and have her begin work immediately."  
"Yes my lord."

You had been there for a few hours now, you met Baldroy (bard), Finnian (finny) and Tanaka who only seemed capable of saying 'Ho Ho Ho'.

You were shown to your new room and set with the task of taking care of the horses. Feeding, grooming, taking them for a ride, cleaning the carriage then helping Sebastian prepare tea for the young master.


	2. II

It was nearing midnight and Sebastian told you to retire for the night but you refused knowing that you wouldn't be able to sleep. Accepting there would be no hope of winning you went into the garden.

hoping no one would see you, you creeped out of your room. You got to the kitchen and bolted through the door leading to the garden. The moon was high in the clear, night sky and it shone brightly like the stars dotted all around. You took a slow stroll through the garden looking at every plant, that was carefully placed in perfect rows.

You caught sight of a shadow. You panicked. You were alone. Unarmed. Untrained. An overwhelming sense came over you. Then you felt like you were... melting - probably the best way to describe it. Your dress surrounded you.

Someone approached you. He bent down and picked you up.  
"Such beautiful fur, so soft like silk, unusual eyes, sleek and slender body, pale pink paws, sharp claws..." he said quietly. It was Sebastian. You noticed red appearing on his cheeks as he sat against a tree still holding on to you. He stroked a gloved hand over your belly which made you purr.  
' _That feels so nice... Wait?! What? What happened?'_ You thought before trying to get away. However it seemed, you had turned back to normal rather than jumping off.

You mentally cursed, looking at Sebastian's shocked expression. It was a few minutes before you both realised your awkward position. You were straddling him, leg on either side and one of Sebastian's hands rested on your chest. You blushed a deep red before quickly trying to move away from him.

You noticed you were wearing nothing. Not a single item of clothing.

 **Sebastian**

I was frozen in the same spot. _'(f/n) is a demon, well that explains why her wounds healed quickly_.' She was naked, something that wouldn't normally phase me. My eyes raked over her. She looked exquisite. I wanted to taste her. Feel her skin under my palm. And the fact that she was also a cat demon, how could I didn't moved the entire time.  
standing, I cleared my throat, "My apologies, I didn't realise that was you." I bowed before showing her my glowing pink eyes. As soon as I spoke, she made an effort of covering her beautiful figure.

"Would you mind looking away and lending me your jacket?" Her voice was so quite and her face burned red with embarrassment.

I couldn't help the smirk on my face. But followed her request anyway. She put on my jacket but it was still to short. Feeling sorry for her I picked her up and carried her to her chambers despite her protests. I shouldn't feel pity, but she... she had me doing things I normally wouldn't do. I saved her life with out the young Master telling me so, persuading the Master to have her as part of the Phantomhive service. I wouldn't do this for any human or demon. But she's different.

 **You**

Sebastian sat with you until sunrise. He tried his best explain, how you are a demon, all the things you can do and what you eat. You didn't understand what he was saying and why he was telling you this, but after last night, turning into a cat... it was the only reasonable explanation for it. Wasn't it?

"(f/n) get dressed, I'd like you to help me prepare the young Master's breakfast."


End file.
